Taking A Well-Deserved Break
by ThatDanishChick
Summary: Short piece of smut I put together. Involves Torn and Jak, established relationship, rated M for oral sex. Takes place in Jak 2, don't exactly know when, but the only thing you really need to know, is that it's loooove. Reviews with constructive criticism would be very welcome! I'd like to know what I can improve.


Coming home to the Underground, Jak went through the automatic door with the sorest feet he had had in a long time. He was clocking in some serious footwork, hours and hours of disabling fuseboxes in KG's Headquarters, hauling various items for the Underground in order to further his plans for Praxis. It was small steps, but very, very tiring steps.

He had dropped off Daxter at the Hip Hog, because he wanted to chat up Tess some more, and Daxter generally didn't like sleeping in the Underground bunkers.

Jak had, sort of, his own cot, besides the bed he warmed with Torn, and the first thing he did when he got to the aforementioned, was shedding all the difficult gear he had carried on him all day, pulling his goggles and boots off with a relieved groan.

Despite being as deadbeat tired as he was, Jak still wanted to go see Torn in his workroom, the smaller room that was cut off from the bigger, main-room of the Underground, and doubled as the guy's bedroom. Because Torn was nowhere to be seen by the round table, where he usually constructed plans and connected information, Jak could be sure he was in his workroom/bedroom/personal space. Unless he was out in the communal showers, where Jak intended to go before he'd wanna see Torn. A long day in the sewers doesn't exactly make you smell of tulips.

After a hot wash that made him feel almost reborn again, and having pulled on just his tunic and pants, he stepped into Torn's office. He was sat there in the dim flickering eco-lamp, minding his own business, like he didn't sense Jak coming in(which he defintely would have).

"Hey," Jak stated, walking over to hover around Torn's table.

"How's the work coming on? You need assistance?"

Torn let go of the papers in his hands with defeat, and looked up at him. The corners of his eyes turned to crow's feet, doubtful and a little pissed off. "I've got more plans to do than I can keep track of, and I haven't filled even half of my quota for what I'm supposed to be doing this week. If there's anything you can do, it's be out there, doing handywork, but I can't let you work yourself to death. Kill the purpose, would it." Torn sighed, annoyed with himself and fed up with just about everything. Everything and anyone besides Jak, anyway. He could let all that other shit go, as long as Jak would come and pick him up like he always did these days.

Torn looked him over, thinking for a flighty moment about how it was that people often became so much more attractive when they had just stepped out of a shower. He was literally easy on the eyes, the tired, tired eyes. Jak stood there for Torn to behold, patiently waiting for his cue to probably ask him something, whatever it was that the guy wanted.

"That's… Sucks. That sucks, I mean." Jak, awkward but in a subtle dose, said in reply.

Torn didn't receive sympathy with ease, but when Jak sometime gave him support like that, it felt rather right to Torn. "Have you thought about taking a break, leaving it for a better hour of the day, maybe?" Jak leaned a little over the table, seemingly always needing something to do with his body when he was talking casually.

Torn could use a break, allright. But his workspirit didn't allow him to break when he was so far behind. "Sure, but it doesn't get the work done. Though my motivation is at a miserable state, at the moment… I can't leave this hanging. Not when I have responsibilities."

Jak cocked his head slightly and scoffed, a little embarassed at what he was about to say and do. "But… Would you like some encouragement?"

Torn didn't move at all, just stared at Jak trying to get the point. He didn't, until Jak a moment after walked around the table, and pushed it away from Torn, just to create enough space for him to take a seat in Torn's lap.

"So…? Or-Or is it a bad time…?" Jak was a little doubtful, ready to back off if Torn was about to get more stressed from his proposal.

But Torn's face cleared. His mouth had dropped just open by a little, and his eyes relaxed. "I can take a break." He murmured. He was actually a little shocked to have Jak get impulsive on him, right there, right now. But it was so good to have him, legs spread around Torn and his hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. A terrible day had gotten better.

An inevitable kiss closed in on them, and more and more after that. It, to begin with, static, was just a very soft, relaxed kiss, but built up between breaths and breaks to become more invasive, more hot tongues meeting each other and slowly, so intimately carressing, before evolving to another stage of more teethy and harsh, in the really good way that they preferred it to be. Jak was getting into a particularly playful mood over time, tugging a bit at Torn's locks, nipping at his lips and giving Torn's throat a slow lick, feeling the vibration of Torn's groan of pleasure.

Torn got the opportunity to lay down gentle bites around his more or less exposed collarbone, moving up to tease Jak with a surprise hickey, making him moan sharply. It felt good letting his palms run over Jak's hips and upper thighs, then pulling Jak as close into his lap as he could, grabbing at his lovely ass. Jak chuckled at him, nibbling more at Torn's earlobe.

Though it was a perfect warm-up, Jak had to break free of their fusion, getting up from his seat before taking a step back. He crouched down, giving Torn an impression of what his initial plan was. Jak then rested his cheek in his crotch, looking up hopefully. Torn looked a little worried, suddenly.

"Jak, if someone comes through the door, we'll be…" Torn whispered with a ragged breath. It wouldn't look good for them, if a superior like him was caught getting sucked off by a member of the Underground.

"Don't worry, Torn. You're only taking a _short_ break." Jak interrupted his sentence that was going nowhere, sounding confident. Torn could have objected harder, but he didn't want to have a reason to say no. Not when Jak was offering him this, and he was looking for an effective stress-relief. Jak nudged him some more with his nose, and deliberately breathed close enough for Torn to really feel it through the rather thick fabric.

"Yes. Yes…" Torn answered breathily, allowing Jak to loosen his belt and unzip. Tugging his member free, Jak looked upon him with a cheerful expression. Oh, Jak really wanted to see Torn getting low and humming, he immediately neared his face again to the standing cock, giving Torn a kiss, more of a make-out session. Just gnawing with his lips around his shaft, gave Torn lightning in his stomach.

Jak then remembered that there was no time to waste, as he gave Torn a shock and dived in completely, getting his palate tickled by Torn's head. It was too much warmth at once, and the loudly moaning Torn feared it would be over too soon, until Jak removed himself with a smug grin.

"Hah, I just wanted to see your face when I did that. Priceless." He grinned like a moron. Torn didn't even know what to say, he was both so aroused and so pissed that Jak was acting like a pranking asshole, so he resorted to gripping Jak's hair by the roots hard enough to get a wince out of him. "Okay! Sorry. No more!" Jak put his lips back to where Torn needed them, letting go of his more rough hold of his hair, and instead began stroking it more lovingly.

Jak was taking smaller measures now, nodding more slowly, but still with as much wet intensity and hollowing of cheeks for the right vacuum. Torn leaned back some more, relaxed but still able to not at any point take his eyes off Jak and his cute mouth working his cock like that. Had he a camera, this would be the only photo worth taking. Erotic as hell, Torn could only describe it as. He used his hand in Jak's hair to give Jak more of a bounce, pushing him with a little more ferocity. Jak complied, thinking; "If he wants me to suck his dick harder, then I'll do just that.", bringing a hand up to stroke while he was doing his sucking. Jak even brought the slightest of teeth out, giving Torn a scratch now and then, just gentle enough to feel good. Torn heaved harder and harder, he could come any time, and that was soon.

He huffed, before bringing Jak as close as humanly possible, swinging his thighs over Jak's back to put him in a mild chokehold using his thighs. He groaned again and again as Torn came in a whitened haze, still watching Jak, who was taking it all in without complaint. Torn returned to normal, but feeling better, and untangled his slightly choking legs from Jak. He stood up again, taking Torn's limp hands in his.

"Think you can work after all that?" He quirked a smile. Jak was still not done sounding devious.

Torn had only an honest answer to give. "… Hell no."

Jak walked over to fall into Torn's bed, claiming it by spreading his body over it. "Are you ready to go to bed now?"

Torn didn't think at all. He began removing his armour. "Are you coming with me?"


End file.
